The Family Album: A Dangerous Attraction
by Dallirious
Summary: 1941: A seventeen year old Minerva McGonagall is involved in an almost fatal accident that will leave her scarred for life.
1. The Accident

**Title:** Family Album: A Dangerous Attraction  
**Author:** Dallas  
**Disclaimer:** None of the characters in Harry Potter belong to me. Which kind of sucks, but I'm dealing with it.  
**Rating: **Possibly M.  
**Pairing:** Working towards McGonagall/Dumbledore.  
**Summary:** 1941 – A seventeen year old Minerva McGonagall is involved in an almost fatal accident that will leave her scarred for life. But from the ashes rises a Phoenix, a new beginning for a usually closed off young woman.

**A/N:** My assumption is that Madam Hooch and Madam Pomfrey both have husbands, seeing as 'Madam' is the equivalent to 'Mrs'. In which case for the purposes of this fic where they are seventeen years old and not married (God I hope they aren't) they are now Rolanda Swift and Poppy Kepler respectively.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Rolanda asked as she loosened her gloves a little. In truth she was just trying to look good in front of Elias Hooch, hence she had re-adjusted everything from her gloves to a splinter of wood protruding from her bat. She glanced at her friend. "You alright Min?"

"I have a bad feeling about this Ro." Minerva said quietly.

"It's just Slytherin." Rolanda shrugged and frowned a little, it was very unlike Minerva McGonagall to be scared of anything.

"No." Minerva quickly responded. "It's something else."

"I thought you weren't into Divination." Rolanda raised an eyebrow. She specifically recalled the phrase 'useless mumbo gumbo' being used to describe their first lesson.

"I'm not, I just… let's pass it off as my feline senses." Minerva whispered, not wanting everyone to know she was an Animagus until she was fully registered.

"No time to yap girls!" William Potter, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain appeared, towering over them. His brown eyes seemed to take in every inch of Minerva as she quickly finished tying her boot laces. Lingering a little too long on the leg she had lifted up onto the bench.

"Let's go Rolanda." Minerva muttered, noticing William's interest in her leg. She strapped on her gloves and stood to her full height, just two inches taller than William. "No time to yap." She repeated in a mocking tone, brushing past William and consequently missing Rolanda stick her tongue out at him.

"Grow up Rolanda." He sneered, his ego severely damaged by Minerva's attitude.

"No thanks, I have better things to do." Rolanda smiled sweetly. "Like kicking Slytherin's ass!" Brushing her short black hair out of her eyes, Rolanda followed after Minerva before William could say anything else. She was secretly pleased with herself that she was once again one up on William Potter. Although it was unlike Rolanda to hold a grudge, when it came to the title of Captain of the Quidditch team she had held on for the past two years. Nothing would change her mind, particularly with William's attitude towards Minerva.

* * *

A cheer rose from the crowd as Gryffindor scored another goal. The Slytherins booed and hissed their response, unhappy with their current losing streak. As Minerva gave Rolanda a high five her attention was caught by the continually frustrating commentary coming booming around the stands.

"Yet another fascinating score by the devilishly hot Minerva McGonagall…" The rest of the commentary was drowned out as Minerva's eye caught a bludger head straight for her.

"Min!" Out of nowhere, Rolanda was beside her and the bludger was being sent towards a Slytherin player. "Where's your head?"

"Thinking of horrible jinxes to put on Felix Jordan." Minerva scowled. If it wasn't bad enough he was in her year and house, he also had to do the commentary. He always seemed to over-step the line and none of the Professors bothered to stop him. Well, that was to say none but Professor Dumbledore.

"It seems that leggy witch may just win this for the team." Minerva dodged another bludger and flew off after the Quaffle. "Aren't you just in awe of her goddess like beauty? Let's hear a cheer if you love Minerva!"

"Jerk!" Minerva muttered under her breath, although pleasantly surprised at the number of boys that cheered throughout the crowd.

"Ro watch out!" Arabella Figg yelled as she swiftly dodged a bludger and noticed it heading straight for her friend.

"Woah!" Rolanda saw the bludger and eagerly raised her bat. "No you don't." She muttered, and at that moment she saw him. He who was on the Quidditch team, he who seemed to share her love for the dangerous sport… Elias Hooch zoomed past after the Snitch. Still staring in the direction of the fascinating boy, Rolanda wildly hit the bludger in any direction it happened to go.

"Swift, what are you doing!" William yelled, fear in his eyes. Turning swiftly, Rolanda was just in time to see the bludger she hit plough into Minerva's stomach.

"Minerva!" Rolanda screamed as the witch was flung off her broom. She flattened herself to her broom and dived towards her friend. "What have I done?" She whispered to herself as she picked up speed. The ground just seemed to get closer and closer, while Minerva seemed to fall further away.

"I've got her, don't worry." The soft Irish voice of Malachi Sinistra came up behind Rolanda, and in an instant all she saw was his Slytherin robes billowing behind him as he swooped beneath Minerva just before she hit the ground. Gently he lowed the unconcious Gryffindor Chaser to the ground. For the first time the Quidditch Pitch was enveloped in silence. Professor Eden Renshaw, the schools Flying Professor and Quidditch referee, ran towards the two students.

"Miss McGonagall?" He shook her shoulder lightly but received no response. "We need to get her to Madam Kepler."

"I'll take her Eden." Came the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"No need, we could just levitate her Albus…"

"Nonsense, its such an uncaring act. We shall not treat our students as objects." Bending down, Albus carefully lifted Minerva into his arms. "Accio broom." As he walked towards the entrance to the Pitch, Albus called for his own broom and mere seconds later it was at his side. Holding tight to the young witch in his arms, Albus kicked off the ground and flew towards the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do we all think so far? There will be ADMM later on.


	2. Advice for Rolanda

"Professor Dumbledore!" Madam Kepler appeared as Albus gently lay Minerva on a bed. "I do not permit brooms in my infirmary at any time. Would you kindly remove said object this instant." She seemed to completely ignore the three seventh year girls arriving, out of breath from running so hard.

"Of course Juliet…" Albus began only to be interrupted by Juliet Kepler's eldest daughter.

"He had to get here somehow mum!" Poppy Kepler explained as she sat down with Rolanda and Pomona on the bed next to Minerva's. "Min got hit with a bludger…"

"Poppy…" Madam Kepler warned, knowing her daughter's disposition for getting rather excited when it came to healing work.

"Straight in the stomach and she flew off her broom." Continued Poppy as her mother moved to Minerva's side. She pressed her hands hard against her stomach to emphasise her story. "Textbook Quidditch injury, it was brilliant!"

"I'm sure Minerva would not agree with you."

"Oh but mum, perfect impact. Any Healer would love the chance to…"

"Poppy!" Madam Kepler snapped, causing Pomona and Rolanda to jump. "As I am the mediwitch in this school, I shall diagnose and treat the patient. Is that clear?"

"Yes mother." Responded Poppy as she bowed her head.

"We did tell you to keep your mouth shut Poppy." Pomona muttered not one to really stand up to her friends.

"I shall get the girls out of your way Juliet." Albus chuckled, noticing when it was time to save seventeen-year-old girls from near death. He motioned for them to follow him. "We shall go for a walk and return to find Miss McGonagall in full health."

"Thankyou Professor, that would be rather appreciated." Juliet smiled slightly, pulling a stool up beside Minerva's bed as she began to examine her.

"See you later Minerva." Poppy pressed a kiss against her friend's forehead and motioned for Rolanda and Pomona to do the same. Pomona followed suit and kissed Minerva before moving to the door. "Rolanda?" Poppy raised an eyebrow. It was common knowledge that while Minerva was the unspoken leader of the group, Poppy came in a close second. Like Minerva she was organised, stubborn and very intelligent. But she was also rather bossy at times, which would sometimes cause a clash between the two friends, and with Minerva injured… Poppy was now in charge.

"Love you Tabby." Rolanda whispered, blowing a kiss to her unconscience friend.

"Scoot!" Juliet clapped her hands harshly and the three friends jumped, suddenly in a rush to get out the door.

* * *

"Love is a powerful thing Miss Swift." Albus chuckled softly as he and Rolanda played chess in his office. He glanced towards Pomona and Poppy who were happily playing with Fawkes.

"Pardon Professor?" Rolanda frowned, not quite understand her Transfiguration Professor. Although not many people tended to understand his cryptic sentences before he ultimately explained his meaning.

"Elias Hooch managed to steal your attention on the field." Came the Professor's reply as he moved his Rook. "It is my understanding, after watching you and your friends go through your schooling years, that Rolanda Swift loves Quidditch and nothing else."

"Well, I love my friends…" Rolanda said quickly as she moved her Queen across the board. She had a good idea his questions were leading to her error on the field. "It's complicated."

"Aha, it always is." Albus sighed, making his move and relaxing into his armchair. "I am aware Mr Hooch was the reason for your little slip during Quidditch."

"Professor…" Rolanda's eyes grew wide, glancing quickly towards her oblivious friends as she prepared to justify her actions.

"Although I am not one to spread stories." Albus assured the fearful seventh year. "I daresay, how can I when there is nothing to tell?" He winked, causing Rolanda to relax.

"Thankyou Professor."

"We all make mistakes Miss Swift. Some worse than others." Rolanda nodded in agreement, soaking in everything Albus told her. "But mistakes are made so that we can learn from them. It is a part of growing up. To avoid such errors, big or small, would be to destroy a customary part of life." He was about to say more when a shocked scream came from Poppy and Pomona. Albus glanced calmly over at the girls and chuckled as fire turned to ash, and Fawkes disappeared.

"Professor, he just burst into flames!" Pomona exclaimed, slightly confused by the sudden event. While she had heard of the legendary Phoenix and what it did, it still came as a shock to see the wonder take place.

"You have not heard the legend of the Phoenix Miss Sprout?"

"I have Professor." Poppy admitted, still staring at the perch where Fawkes had been not a moment ago. "But I've never actually witnessed a Phoenix burst into flames like that. Will he really be reborn?"

"Watch the ashes girls." Albus replied, chuckling as he watched Rolanda join her friends. The three girls stood in silence, their eyes fixed on the ash piled up in the basin just below the perch. Then the ash moved. It was such a small movement that Pomona wasn't entirely sure if it had actually happened.

"Did anyone else see that?" Poppy whispered.

"Oh thank the heavens!" Pomona exclaimed. "I thought I was seeing things." As she spoke the ash began to move again and a small baby bird appeared.

"Oh how beautiful." Poppy gasped, seeing past the ash covered exterior and staring in awe at the wonder that was creation.

"Is it still Fawkes Professor?" Rolanda asked, unsure of how a rebirth affected the relationship between owner and pet.

"Oh yes." Albus answered, rising to his feet and joining the girls to admire his old friend. "Always Fawkes, no matter how many times he does this."

"Does he remember everything from his past lives?" Poppy inquired as she leant down for a closer look at the magnificent creature.

"As of yet I have not thought to ask him." Albus replied, causing the girls to laugh. He watched Fawkes for a moment. "We remain good friends whether he remembers or not." He held his hand out and Fawkes nestled against it. Breaking the atmosphere, a tawny owl appeared at the window. With a slight intake of breath, Poppy recognised the bird.

"Cranberry!" She ran over to the window, taking the envelope from the bird beak. A messy scrawl suggested Madame Kepler had written in a hurry. "Oh no…" Poppy dropped to the ground as she read the message.

"Poppy, is it Minerva?" Pomona held tightly to Rolanda's hand.

"It can't be that bad…" Rolanda whispered, biting her lip.

"I regret to inform you…" Poppy began reading, but was overwhelmed with tears and found herself unable to continue. Taking the parchment carefully from the girl, Albus continued to read the parchment.


	3. Shock Movement

_I regret to inform you that Minerva McGonagall has been transferred to St Mungo's. Minutes into her examination she went into shock and, while I was able to calm her down with a light sedative, it was required that she be transferred as she is now in a rather serious condition. My own examination concluded that Minerva had suffered severe internal injuries due to the accident. Keep in mind she is now in a situation where she will get the proper care that I can not give to her in our simple school infirmary. She will be on the receiving end of the finest medical treatment available._

_Her family has been notified, her brother and sister now on their way to the infirmary where they shall be told specific details of their sister's injuries. Minerva will return to Hogwarts after much needed rest and recuperation, and the school shall be notified when she wakes._

_Sincerely,_

_Juliet Kepler._

"She's been moved to St Mungo's?" Pomona frowned. She glanced at Poppy, hoping her friend would be able to clear up the confusion. "Are we able to visit her?"

"Christmas holidays are merely a week or so away." Albus reminded the girls. "I'm sure your parents will allow you to visit." He placed the parchment on his desk and sat down.

"We should probably check on her brother and sister." Rolanda spoke up, helping Poppy get to her feet.

"Madame Kepler stated that they would be in her office." Albus offered as the girls agreed to leave. "I'm sure you shall be permitted to see them."

"Thankyou Professor Dumbledore." Poppy replied, she and Pomona already at the door.

"Thankyou for everything." Rolanda added sincerely. The three girls disappeared out the door and Albus was left alone. A small chirp from Fawkes interupted his thoughts.

"She shall be alright Fawkes." Albus chuckled. Many afternoons Minerva had sat and talked with Fawkes before her extra Tranfiguration lessons began. The bird enjoyed her company, and Albus couldn't help but wonder if his early rebirth had something to do with the young witch's injury. "When your wings have fully grown, then you may visit her." Fawkes chirped again in delight.


End file.
